What Became of Us
by Lindsays717
Summary: Elena has just been cured! What will become of her and Stefan? Read this love story to find out! Recommended for Stelena and Klaroline fans.
1. Chapter 1

What Became of Us

I looked into his eyes for what seemed like the first time in a year.

"Elena how do you feel?" he asked. I looked at him and then at myself. I tried replaying how I got the cure. I had been in the woods and someone grabbed me. Wait something grabbed me and shoved something down my bloody throat. It tasted like that grape cough medicine my parents used to give me as a kid. Just the thought of it made me shiver. I looked once again at him. I _felt_ again. I can feel him and his big sigh he took. I felt happiness and sadness. I wished Jeremy was here. I thought.

"Human" I responded. Everything around me was once again dull. I was in the Salvatore boarding house in Damon's bed. There were many people surrounding me but my eyes remained on him. Stefan. Caroline looked relieved. She was glaring into my eyes. Bonnie was there too. She sat on the bed and was looking at me in awe. I felt overwhelmed and loved. Stefan was my soul mate. It was Stefan all along. Whatever I felt for Damon was long gone. I still love Damon but only in a friendship way. All I wanted to do was to sink into Stefan's arms and kiss him. I wanted everyone to leave but him.

"Bonnie it really worked!" Caroline exclaimed. She sounded so happy. I looked into Stefan's eyes. They looked betrayed. They had been the same way since I chose Damon. I hate myself for that. I was so stupid. I _want_ and need Stefan to love me the way he did and maybe still does.

"Elena, we gave you the cure. You are human again." Damon said to me. He sounded like he was talking to a three-year old. I know I'm human can't you see that? I was about to yell to him to get out but once again I realized I was in _his_ bed. Well that has to change.

"I'm super hungry. I'm getting some real food to eat." I said as I peered over to the blood bag that Caroline was holding just in case I was still one of them. I got out of bed way to fast. My legs became wobbly and I fell. Damon caught me. I didn't show any gratitude towards him and scowled.

"She's definitely human." Damon said in his annoying sarcastic voice.

"**_I'll _**get her some food." Stefan said. As soon as he got up I reached my hand towards him and caught it.

"Don't leave." I said weakly. He looked back at me. Shocked. My expression gave it away. He knew I was in love with him once again. His betrayed look changed into a confused one and then to a loving one.

" Damon, Bonnie, and I will get something for Elena." Caroline saw my expression and understood also. A confused looking Damon got up and followed Bonnie and Caroline into the kitchen.

As soon as they we out of sight I started my plea towards Stefan. He sat on the bed and just stared at I started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't leave Stefan! I love _you_ and no one else. I go anywhere with you just please don't leave!" I exclaim to Stefan. He looks as though I just proposed to him. Shocked. We stare at each other. I think of every moment he has been in my life and how happy I was with him. Being with Damon made me feel like I was with a wall. With Stefan there was passion, love, and more. Stefan was and had to be. My soul mate. He had a brown v-neck on and dark denim pants. He finally answered my plea.

"I love you so much but you can't just wake up and realize I'm the one. Are you even sure you feel nothing for Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I feel _nothing_ for Damon he could leave town and never come back for all I care. I love you Stefan please don't leave." I said looking into Stefan's eyes. Suddenly Damon, Caroline and Bonnie came in. Crap Damon heard that all. I thought realizing he can hear really well. He looked hurt, alone, but mostly betrayed. I didn't know what to do so I looked at Stefan for help but by the look in his eyes I could tell he didn't know what to do either. The room was filled with total and utter silence. Damon handed me my food and I ate grateful for the warmth on my throat.

"There's something you need to know Elena," Stefan said looking at me carefully, "There are two more doses of the cure." Stefan looks down at his crossed hands and waits for my response.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait what? Do you have it?" I asked. I felt happy. Stefan could take it and we can grow old together. We can get married and have kids. But would he want to take it? After everything he's been through?

"Yes we have the cure and it is safely hidden. It has yet to be decided who should take it. We decided that either Damon or I will take it. The third will be to kill Silas. We have him trapped in a cellar downstairs and will use it as soon as we are sure the other side won't come down." Stefan said. I guessed that they had already talked to Caroline and Klaus about it. The moment's right before I took the cure took place in my head.

_"Elena don't do this. Turn it on and listen to me." Damon said. I looked at him as I had Stefan pinned against the wall. Steak in my left hand and him in against my right, I was about to prove to everyone that I felt nothing. They had Silas and Rebecca and my only point was to get that cure from their hands and put it down Rebecca's throat. If it was gone I could be free. They could finally let me go and I could live my life the way I wanted to. Stefan has tried too much to get my humanity back and I simply don't want to. _

_"Why not?" I say, "Why shouldn't I kill him. I have lost everyone and I don't care anymore. You are responsible for that. That sire bond was merely that. All my feelings for you were fake." We were in the Salvatore boarding house and I had merely killed Stefan. _

Just the thought of those memories made me sick to my stomach. What would I have done if I had truly killed him?


	4. Chapter 4

"How is the third dose of the cure going to be decided?" I asked. I had finally gotten out of bed and was in the Salvatore kitchen sitting on one of their chairs. Klaus had stopped by to check to see if I was human and was overwhelmed that I was. I wanted some time with Stefan and Damon so Klaus took Caroline on a date. I don't know what's been going on between them but maybe they finally decided to give each other a shot. Bonnie left after hugging me five times.

"We decided to let you decide." Damon said, "And who ever doesn't get the cure will never bother you again." I didn't know what to say. Why do they want me to decide? Doesn't it make it harder on Damon since he knows I'm going to choose Stefan?

"Do I have to decide now? I mean why me?" I said.

"of course you don't, take as long as you want." Stefan said.

"But sundown would be preferable." Damon said. I got up said goodbye and called Bonnie and Caroline. They could help me. I honestly didn't know how to break it to Damon that I'm not choosing him. Especially after Katherine choosing Stefan over him as well. Once again pieces of right before I got the cure came rushing into my head.

_Damon looked like he was about to explode. He was in a vervain suit. Genius on my part. He couldn't move to save Stefan. Right as I was about to plunge the steak through his heart I saw someone._

_"Mom?" I said._

_"Honey don't do this I know your humanity is off but I need you to let go of the steak." She said. As soon as I saw her reaching I realized something. _

_"Silas at last we meet." I dropped Stefan to the ground. He was so injured he couldn't move. I crossed my arms._

_"Let's have a talk." I said._

_"And talks we shall have but first release Stefan and give me the cure." Silas said. Knowing I was no match for him I let Stefan go into the woods and reluctantly gave Silas the cure. Or so he thought. He tucked it in his pocket and we sat down to have our last talk while I was still a vampire._


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving Bonnie's house and having a much-needed girl talk, I headed back to Stefan. I had just texted him to meet me by the woods by the well. I was going to tell him that I chose him to take the cure. I needed him to love me again because I certainly loved him more than myself. As I approached the well I saw Stefan coming from the other side of the woods.

"Hey" I say. He tucked his hands in his pockets and looked up at me.

"Elena, I can sense that your nervous about something, you know you can tell me." Stefan said. In that moment I made the most selfish decision ever. I walked up to Stefan and basically proclaimed my love for him.

"Stefan take the cure! I choose you! We can get married have kids maybe even grandkids! We can grow old together. I love you so much and no one else." And In that moment he pulled me close to him. He was so gorgeous. We hugged for a long time. His arms we tight around me but I wanted them to be tighter. I wanted him to kiss me like he used to. I looked into his eyes and leaned towards his lips. When our lips touched I knew we were destined to be together. As Caroline said it way back when I loved Damon. Ewe. My love for Stefan was epic. He kissed me back. I out my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. Everything about the moment was perfect. A long time after that he pulled away.

"I love you too." He whispered. I probably made the biggest smile in the world. Just hearing those four words from him made me the happiest person in the world. He will take the cure and he does love me. We kissed again and then headed back towards the Salvatore boarding house. Now the only question in my mind that I was uncertain of was how to tell Damon that I chose Stefan. We headed back hand-in- hand. Our hands felt like they were made to fit each other. As we entered the house we let go, although I didn't want to, it probably was the best if we did, for now. I saw Damon waiting by the fireplace. He was pacing back and forth. When we entered the room he and Stefan both sat down as I started my speech.

"I love you both. I don't want to lose either of you which is why I am probably the most selfish girl in the world. But ever since I became a human my emotions have been set and stone. Damon, I love you but what I said on the bridge before I went off was true. It's always been Stefan. He really did come at the point in my life when I needed someone. He and I have been through everything together and I really do owe him my life. He never gave up on me and I won't ever give up on him. You will never let me make my own choices and that's the main difference between you two. You deserve someone who will always choose you and that's not me. Give some time and you will find someone who will make you happy." Some tears started down my eyes. I waited for Damon's response before I took a seat.

"Well that was a lot worse than I expected. I mean common Elena he's Stefan! He's the ripper! How can you trust him? I have done nothing wrong to you!" Damon exclaimed. That was it how could say that? He's killed my brother various times, bitten every girl in Mystic Falls!

"Damon you killed Jeremy!" I screamed. Saying it aloud felt horrible. I crouched down the floor. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I missed Jeremy so much. I cried. Damon stormed out of the house while Stefan took me into his arms and let me cry in them for a long time.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered. He stroked my hair and once I was done crying we just sat there.

_"First of all, I just want to get out of this town. So take the cure now please so I know that I will never have to think about it again. I just want to get out of here before Jeremy, and Rick tries to find me." I said to Silas. He better believe me. I thought. He nodded and took the liquid. As soon as he did he collapsed to the ground. Stupid fool. I rose up from the ground and watched as his lie there helplessly. It was just some purple anesthesia I had given him. He fell for it. Now I have to get away from here. I thought. As soon as I headed out of the shaft, I made a run for it knowing I only had minutes. I was half way through the woods before someone grabbed me and put vervain in my system._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been really busy. To answer some questions, Elena gave Silas a fake. She didn't have the cure. She thought she had it on her but she didn't. you'll see. Also I'm going to have Klaroline and Bamon scenes but not in this chapter. This chapter is about how Elena and Stefan will turn out. It's a chapter that has a lot of info on how she got the cure and how and when Stefan will take the dose. Any suggestions about what the next chapter should be just leave in the comments!**

"How are you?" Stefan asked. It's been a week now since I've been human. We were in Stefan's room, on his bed, talking. Damon hadn't come back since I lashed at him. I heard he crashed at Bonnie's house but I don't know why. They never got along and maybe they do now. I hadn't gone out of the Salvatore boarding house since I turned but that hadn't been a problem. Stefan and I were back together and that was the happiest thing in my life right now. I reapplied to Mystic Falls University. Hopefully I can start there next semester. Stefan said he would love to take the cure but he was going to wait until things were good with Damon until he did so. "I'm hanging in there" I respond. He sat up from his bed and leaned into kiss me. I kissed him back. His kisses were soft and sweet. They were Stefan kisses. My favorite. He cupped my face in his hand and pulled me down to the bed. We laid there kissing for awhile before I had to catch my breath. Stefan got up and we decided to let myself back into the human world. As I got dressed into some reasonable clothes, I wondered where I would go. I certainly could see Caroline. I needed to talk to her. Maybe I'll stop by Bonnie's. When I was finished getting ready I decided to head towards the grave to say hi to my parents. Stefan left me alone while doing this. I bent down to their grave and cried. I went down to Jeremy's grave and cried more. Everyone who I ever loved was in this cemetery. I couldn't bear it. Why did they have to die? Suddenly I remembered. Bonnie can bring them back. Not my parents but Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna. I can talk to bonnie when I go over to her house. I thought.

_How did he get stonger so fast? I thought. I can easily take him if he is still weak. I turned around and tried to run but his grip was firm. _

_"How?" I asked. He was choking me. Stefan was choking me. _

_"This is your last chance to turn it on." He said. _

_"Wouldn't you love that? I turn it on and we live happily ever after? I don't love you. I don't feel for anyone." I barely managed to say. _

_"Fine." He said. He injected vervain in me. it stung so bad. I felt like my insides were on fire. He held up a purple liquid. _

_"No!" I manage to scream right before he opened my mouth and shoved it down my throat._

**Sorry it's a bit short! I have some great things planned for the next chapter! Ill hopefully update later this week! But for now thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so this first part of the chapter is going to be told from Damon's point of view (POV). Hope you enjoy! Also I decided not to have Bonnie and Damon love interests because im going to give him a different one. You'll see**

"Wake up! I have to practice!" Bonnie yelled while pounding a pillow on my head. I moaned and turned over. I had been staying at her house for the past week and we made a deal that if I could crash there that she could practice her magic on me. Since Silas basically made expression apart of her, she found a way to control her and I'm helping. "Five more minutes." I moan. "No that's what you said five minutes ago! Get up now." She exclaimed. I rolled off the couch and got into a v-neck and some shorts. As soon as I went into her back yard she started practicing. It used to hurt a lot worse at the beginning but she really was improving. She lets me also keep a stash of blood here so I can drink after she practices. After a few hours of practicing we take a break. "So are you ever going to go back to Stefan and Elena?" she asks. "She chose him. Stefan and I agreed that whoever she doesn't choose has to leave town." I said. "So why are youstill here?" she asks. "Well Bennett Witch I have an agenda that doesn't involve Elena or Stefan and before I leave the agenda must be completed. " And what is this agenda?" she asks. " And that you will only know when I have completed it." I say.

Elena's POV:

I came up to Bonnie's house. It took me awhile to work up the courage to drive over there. It took me days to convince Stefan to even let me talk to her about _that. _I already had my speech in my mind. I came up to her house and rang the door bell. I was praying that Damon had left to be somewhere else. But to my luck, Damon opened the door. "Well hello there." He smirked. My adrenaline kicked in. he made me nervous. I took a deep breath. "Where's Bonnie? I need to talk to her." I said in the sturdiest voice I could do. He out stretched his hand towards the house and opened the door so I could come in. you could feel the tension when I walked past him. "Wait before you go I just wanted to say that I'm glad you finally made your choice. It feels good to be free and maybe I will find someone better. And er sorry about Jeremy." Damon said. "Thank you Damon." I said. I walked into the house to find bonnie and when I did I prepared to say my speech. It felt like a million years since I've seen her.

**So sorry its taken a while to post. and also sorry that's its so short How do you think Bonnie will react to Elena wanting to bring back the dead? There will be some Stelena scenes next chapter. This chapter felt needed. I wanted Damon and Elena to get off on good terms. As much as I love Bamon I didn't know how I could fit them in and that's why I chose a different love interest for Damon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am so emotionally unstable from the season finale. I have been having writers block and I have been super busy. I'm so emotionally done with TVD so this story will only have a few more chapters to it. I might write another one but for now I think I'll just read and not write (once I finish the story) I didn't even think people would read it! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Elena we can't bring back Jeremy. Even if we did every dead supernatural living creature would be roaming the earth. That includes Kol and last I remember he wanted you dead." Bonnie said. We were sitting on her couch. I didn't know how she would respond. "But Bonnie he's my only family! I need him. Everyone that I love dies and I can't take it!" I said. Tears started coming to my eyes. I miss him so much. "I can't bring him back from the dead but maybe I can communicate with the spirits and see if there's a way for him and you to say goodbye. You need to move on with your life." Bonnie said. She was right. I needed to stop trying to get him back and start going forward with my life. We ended the conversation and I left and headed back to the boarding house. As I was driving I dozed off into my own fantasy world. I kept thinking about how life is going to be so different with Stefan being human.

As soon as I got back to the boarding house I saw Caroline. "Hey" I said. She walked towards me and gave me a hug. "What was that for?" I asked. "It was a welcome back hug. I've missed you so much and I need someone to talk to." Caroline said. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. As soon as we were comfortable I started talking. "Okay spill it!" I said. Caroline has always been there for me and the least I could do to repay her was to listen. "I think I feel something for Klaus. And before you interrupt let me just finish what I have to say. With Tyler I was happy and I loved him but I was never in love with him. He's so nice and sweet and he broke the sire bond for me. But he slept with someone when he breaking it. Ever since I found out about that I feel like he is a different person. Klaus makes me laugh. He teases me and he makes me thrive for adventure. He is nice and genuine to me and I know he would do anything for me. But I don't know how to tell Tyler and I don't want to give Klaus the pleasure of finally winning me over and rubbing it in Tyler's face." Caroline looked at me when she was done. "If you are in love with someone then there is nothing you can do to stop it. Their past doesn't and shouldn't matter. It should make you feel amazing and alive. You should always want to be around them. They listen and approve of your choices even when you're wrong." I said. "It sounds like we aren't talking about me and Klaus anymore but rather you and Stefan." Caroline remarked. "That's how I feel about true love with everyone. Stefan makes me feel that way." I shrugged. Caroline left a few hours later. When I went upstairs to take a shower I bumped into Stefan. " Hey stranger." I said. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. More like a peck. "Hello to you to. Did you mean what you said to Caroline about true love?" he asked. I looked up to him and smiled. "I meant every word of it." I said. As soon as I said it Damon came out of his room. He looked drunk and mad and the only thing scarier than emotionless Damon is mad, drunk Damon. So all that time you were with me it was a lie?" he asked. He started walking towards me. "Tell me Elena was it a lie?" he yelled. Stefan stepped in front of me. "Damon you're drunk go." He says. "A drunken man only says what he thinks secretly." He yells. His look is fixated on me and I look down. "Damon it wasn't like that. I love you but I'm not in love with you." I say. I don't look up. I was too scared to. "Fine Elena you can have your cure, you can have Silas dead, but you don't deserve true love. I do and I promise I will get it." He says. He runs into his room. And in a matter of seconds comes out. He was holding both the two cures. "Now you get to choose Elena. Stefan always liked you choosing even though it was stupid and pointless." He said. He took one of the cures and smashed it against the wall. "Damon stops!" I scream. Before he has another chance to throw the other one he looks in my direction. "See where true love gets you?" he yells before tossing me the other cure bottle. He runs out of the house. Stefan turns to face me. He looked shocked, mortified, angry but mostly sad. Tears started streaming down my face. Stefan takes me in his arms. "It's ok everything will be alright." He kept saying that for who knows how long. "What are we going to do Stefan?" I ask.

**Hope you enjoyed! So Elena now has to choose who gets the last cure. Silas or Stefan. Who will she choose and at what costs? How do you think Caroline will be around Klaus next time they see each other? **


End file.
